


Sweet dreams are made of this

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020
Summary: Просто Стив начинает активно искать ярких и положительных впечатлений. Со стороны это смотрится немного странно.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 141
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини от G до T Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Sweet dreams are made of this

**Author's Note:**

> Соулмейт-AU, в котором человек видит сны о событиях, которые пережил его соулмейт. Таймлайн: пост ЗС.

– Хреново выглядишь, – сообщает Сэм, протягивая Стиву стаканчик с кофе.

Стив пожимает плечами. Он видел свое отражение в стекле, когда открывал дверцу автомобиля, буквально только что. Ничего необычного.

– И это я сужу по твоей личной шкале, а не по общепринятой. – Пару мгновений Сэм барабанит пальцами по рулю. – Так куда?

– На самом деле, я хотел с тобой посоветоваться. Мне нужны… хорошие впечатления. Действительно хорошие.

Сэм напрягается, тянется к телефону, но затем возвращает руку на руль.

– А что, по-твоему, хорошие впечатления? Хочешь, переквалифицируемся в супергероев районного масштаба и будем спасать почтенных старушек от грабителей? Именем закона. Нет? Неудачная шутка?

Стив качает головой.

– С законом у меня самого есть некоторые… разногласия. Возникают иногда. – Он отпивает кофе. – Нужно что-то спокойное. Может быть, даже умиротворяющее. Есть идеи?

– Спокойное и умиротворяющее?

* * *

Сэму становится совершенно очевидно, что чайная церемония была отвратительной идеей, где-то в первые же десять минут, когда у него постепенно начинают затекать ноги.

Стив выглядит совершенно невозмутимым. Вздыхает только один раз, когда девушка, которая каким-то непостижимым образом умудряется рассказывать им о восточной культуре увлеченно и невероятно монотонно одновременно, ненадолго уходит.

Стив вздыхает только один раз, но по этому вздоху становится совершенно ясно, что все эти поглаживания кисточками, перевороты чашечек, обливание жабы горячей водой и медитативная музыка – совершенно, определенно не его.

И взгляд у него – как будто он в этом чае с удовольствием бы утопился.

– Думаю, медитации – неплохое и гораздо более надежное решение. – Когда они наконец выходят из центра, где проходила церемония, Сэм чувствует, что у него слегка кружится голова. – Я не собирался устраивать тебе такую скуку смертную.

– Нет, это как раз то что надо. Неторопливо, медитативно и спокойно. – У Стива очень странный взгляд. Он старательно разглядывает улицу, как будто старается запомнить все в мельчайших подробностях. – Надо повторить через некоторое время. Есть еще что-нибудь подобное? В таком же духе?

Сэм чувствует, как выпитый чай становится поперек горла, но берет себя в руки. Стива нужно развлекать и быть с ним рядом. Совершенно очевидно, что после истории в Вашингтоне у него не все в порядке.

– Музей?

– Нет, в музей идти уже поздновато.

Сэм усмехается.

– Тогда куда тебя сводить? Кино или зоопарк?

* * *

– Что самое крутое ты мне можешь показать?

Тони с удивлением приподнимает бровь.

– Это какой-то вызов?

Стив складывает руки на груди, замолкает на пару мгновений, как будто ищет правильные слова.

– Понимаешь, мне нужны хорошие впечатления. Желательно – яркие и запоминающиеся.

Тони прищуривается и разводит руками.

– Ты в депрессии?

– Я Капитан Америка, я не могу быть в депрессии.

– Не обессудь, ты пришел ко мне без костюма. А без него тебя очень легко перепутать с обычным парнем, просто неплохо накачанным. Еще раз: не обижайся. В принципе, без всей этой богической мишуры и Тор-то не всегда…

– Слушай, у тебя же наверняка есть какие-то крутые штуки. Только без военного контекста. Ну, ты же эксцентричный миллионер, сам мне говорил.

– Я не совсем это…

– У тебя есть какой-нибудь гигантский подземный аквариум или что-то в этом роде?

– Подземный аквариум? Ты точно в депрессии. Значит, тебя надо поразвлекать? – Тони замолкает. – Нет, ты только ничего такого не подумай. У меня огромный запас охрененных штук в рукаве, просто когда тебя просят показать что-то потрясающее вот так вот с порога – кто ж не растеряется… – Тони щелкает пальцами. – Акустическая система! Какой больше ни у кого…

– Нет. – Стив качает головой. – Аудиальные впечатления – это хорошо, но я хочу визуальных.

– Выставка?

– Последнее предложение, которого я от тебя ожидал…

– Нет, ты не понял! – Тони машет руками, прерывая Стива. – Критик нашелся. Выставка. Демонстрация безграничных возможностей современной науки. Недавно отстроили невероятный экспо-центр, даже меня впечатлило.

– Это было бы отлично, наверное.

– Я, правда, уже пригласил Брюса. – Тони садится на подлокотник кресла. – Но, думаю, смогу как-нибудь и тебе выбить приглашение. Съездим вместе, будет забавно.

– Либо организаторы решат, что на выставке может произойти нечто ужасное.

Тони кивает.

– Видишь? Интересно и не маргинально. Я молодец.

– Спасибо. Правда.

* * *

– Рад, что ты захотел полететь с нами. Не так часто получается пообщаться… ну… не только по делам. – Стив внимательно рассматривает стенд, демонстрирующий возможности современной голографии, когда к нему подходит Брюс. – Ты как будто пытаешься все запомнить.

– Так и есть, – кивает Стив. – Хочу запомнить в деталях, к счастью, память у меня довольно неплохая.

– Не хочу лезть не в свое дело, но… Тони сказал, что ты ищешь новых впечатлений. Думаю, у каждого из нас и без того насыщенная жизнь.

Стив снова кивает. Они направляются к следующему стенду. Возможности робототехники. Выполнение обычной работы по дому, ничего более.

– Да, новых позитивных впечатлений. Позитивных – ключевое слово. – Стив с интересом наблюдает за тем, как небольшой сканер считывает выражение его лица и сообщает кофеварке, что ему не помешала бы чашечка кофе. – Знаешь, хорошо иметь рядом специалистов по любым вопросам. Ты же отлично разбираешься в том, как бороться с непростыми состояниями?

– Ты так пытаешься деликатно назвать возможность в любую секунду превратиться в зеленого монстра, крушащего все на своем пути? – Брюс невесело усмехается.

– Вроде того.

– Так в чем именно проблема? – Брюс поправляет очки.

– Что, если я плохо сплю?

– О, тут целый спектр возможностей.

– А если к этому добавить, что у меня, возможно, болит рука?

Во взгляде Брюса сквозит удивление.

– Возможно, болит рука? – Он дожидается ответного кивка, но больше ни о чем не спрашивает. Он умеет быть тактичным. В конце концов, что-то должно компенсировать периодическое желание крушить все вокруг. – Могу предложить начать с отличного массажиста. Он знает, как… не перегибать палку.

– Массаж? – Стив задумывается. – Не совсем то, что мне нужно, но попробовать стоит. Хуже точно не станет.

– Давай найдем Тони и выясним, где у них будет вечерний прием. Тоже неплохие впечатления, кстати.

* * *

– Выглядишь напряженно. – Клинт подходит к Стиву после завершения небольшой совместной миссии. – Вроде задача была ерундовая. На пять стрел, не больше.

– Я бы вообще временно воздержался от всех этих задач.

Клинт изумленно присвистывает.

– Необычно такое от тебя слышать.

Стив пожимает плечами.

– Обстоятельства бывают разные. Послушай… – Он замолкает в нерешительности, как будто не знает, стоит ли продолжать. – Если бы ты хотел поделиться каким-то впечатлением с близким человеком, то что бы это было? Что бы ты показал?

Клинт улыбается и кивает с пониманием.

– Видимо, спросить у человека, что ему самому хотелось бы увидеть, не получится?

– Нет. – Стив мотает головой. – Пока точно нет.

– Ну в таком случае я бы показал то, что нравится лично мне. Чем бы сам хотел поделиться. В моем случае это были бы сельские пейзажи. Скучновато, но что поделаешь.

– А если речь о нудном рисовании городских пейзажей? Любимых.

– Ну, если человек действительно близкий, то должно понравиться.

Стив согласно кивает.

* * *

Дело не в том, что в какой-то момент Стив решает податься в бессрочный отпуск и исчезает в неизвестном направлении, никого заранее не предупредив. Это вполне в его духе.

И не в том, что такое положение дел всех решительно не устраивает. С этим со временем можно будет справиться.

Дело в том, что его оказывается очень трудно найти.

– Роджерс не смог бы сам так хорошо спрятаться от меня, – цедит Наташа сквозь зубы, когда автомобиль в очередной раз подпрыгивает на проселочной дороге. – Как будто ему кто-то помогает. Судя по окружающей глуши, я бы сказала, что это Клинт, но он бы тоже от меня не скрылся.

– Что, если ему помогает Барнс? – Сэм спрашивает как бы между прочим. Как будто в этом нет ничего особенного.

– Это может быть проблемой. Мы не знаем, какой он сейчас. Выбраться из того состояния, в которое загоняет Гидра, – это пройти долгий и извилистый путь. Чертовски непростой.

– Думаешь, он может держать Стива в заложниках?

Наташа усмехается.

– Кому-нибудь в истории удавалось держать Стива в заложниках? Уверена, он рассматривал ситуацию с той точки зрения, что это окружающие попались в его западню.

Они останавливаются у небольшого домика в такой глуши, что и подумать страшно.

– Я уверен, что тут нет электричества. Как думаешь, каковы шансы схлопотать снайперскую пулю, как только выйдем из машины?

– Я надеюсь на предупредительный выстрел.

В этот самый момент дверь дома со скрипом открывается, и Стив показывается на пороге.

Наташа устремляется к нему с решительностью человека, которому есть что сказать.

– Вот стоит вас ненадолго оставить, тут же вытворяете непонятно что.

Стив улыбается ей, и весь ее запал как-то сразу улетучивается. Она успела услышать не один рассказ о том, что в последние месяцы он начал смахивать на сумасшедшего, которого преследуют навязчивые идеи. От очевидцев.

Либо с тех пор что-то кардинально изменилось, либо они просто никогда не видели Стива счастливым.

– Я знал, что вы меня найдете. И очень рад, что это именно вы.

– Мы просто хотели удостовериться, что все в порядке. – Сэм нагоняет Наташу. – И если не считать того, что ты вдруг решил избрать отшельнический образ жизни, все вроде нормально.

– Все хорошо. – Стив кивает и становится перед ними, загораживая дверь. Наташа не раз замечала в нем это: он опасный, если речь касается некоторых вопросов. Например, безопасности определенных людей.

– Я правда рад вас видеть. Просто… у меня есть дела, с которыми нужно разобраться.

– Здесь? – усмехается Сэм. – В этой глуши?

– Именно.

– Ну, если все в порядке, и ты пообещаешь вернуться в наши ряды, когда там решишь свои дела… – Наташа кивает. Ей ведь тоже нужно будет вернуться и представить все так, чтобы Стива оставили в покое. Задачка не из легких, за такое она имеет право хотя бы удовлетворить собственное любопытство. – Так ты рад нас видеть, но в гости не пригласишь?

Стив заметно напрягается. Видно, что он ждал этого вопроса. Наташа уверена, что он откажет, когда дверь вдруг отворяется с тихим скрипом.

– Конечно, заходите.

Джеймс Барнс ждет их внутри. У него гораздо более печальная улыбка, чем у Стива. Но Наташе кажется чудом, что он вообще способен улыбаться.

– Поверьте, если бы Стив вас не пригласил, это сделал бы я. Сюда слишком долго и сложно добираться.

– Бак! – Стив смотрит на него с таким возмущением, с каким точно не будешь обращаться к Зимнему Солдату. И это успокаивает.

– Уютно у вас тут. И тепло. Хорошо, сможем наконец нормально познакомиться. Наташа. – Она протягивает Барнсу руку. Это должно выглядеть как достаточно открытый жест. У него твердое рукопожатие и открытый взгляд. Печальный, но открытый. И это тоже успокаивает. 

Он представляется Джеймсом – но лучше Баки – и протягивает руку Сэму, и за эти несколько мгновений Сэм успевает вспомнить немало возмутительных вещей, которые эта самая рука успела проделать с ним и его имуществом.

А потом Джеймс-но-лучше-Баки как будто невзначай касается плеча Стива – только на одну секунду, – но в этом жесте есть что-то такое, из-за чего Наташа расслабляется окончательно и падает в ближайшее глубокое кресло. Хочется даже прикрыть глаза. Дорога была действительно крайне утомительной.

* * *

– Я вам принесу одежду поудобнее. Хотя бы свитера, – предлагает Стив.

Сэм согласно кивает.

– Ну, если в этом доме так принято…

Барнс провожает Стива взглядом и поворачивается к нему.

– Так что… будешь чай?

Несколько секунд Сэм никак не может понять, почему ему кажется, что в таком невинном вопросе сквозит усмешка.

Осознание накрывает стремительно. Наверное, с такой же силой, с которой он не понимал совершенно очевидных вещей до этого.

Он ловит себя на том, что уже несколько секунд в упор смотрит на Барнса. Широко раскрытыми глазами.

– Так вы, значит?.. – Он прокашливается. – И как тебе чайная церемония?

– Я больше охренел от сада бабочек, честно говоря.

– Стив не звал меня в сад бабочек.

– Он тебя пожалел.

– Так он все это тебе показывал? – Сэм не очень уверен, что ему стоит спрашивать настолько личные вещи. Чужие сны – не его дело. Но Барнс первый заговорил. И он сам видел, до какой степени, находясь рядом друг с другом, они ничего не боятся. Может быть, это дает Барнсу силы делиться.

– Мои сны сначала были крайне неприятной штукой. Стив чертовски хорошо их скрасил.

– Вот зачем он улицы запоминал. Чтобы ты мог его найти.

– На это… нужно было время. И такие детали все равно не помнишь, когда просыпаешься. Только общее впечатление. – Барнс внимательно смотрит на него. – Извини за всю эту ситуацию с рулем, я добуду тебе новый.

– Просто больше никогда не приближайся к моей тачке! – Сэм понимает, что разговор о личном на этом окончен. Впрочем, он и так получил даже больше ответов, чем рассчитывал.

Стив возвращается со свитерами, сетует, что спальных мест мало, но обещает обязательно что-нибудь придумать. Наташа сообщает, что она была бы совсем не прочь отдохнуть в глуши день-другой. Она и недельку бы отдохнула, но тогда за ними точно отправят несколько спасательных отрядов, и отдыху конец.

Сэм с интересом смотрит на Стива и Барнса. И ничего в них такого нет. Просто стоят близко. Просто Стив улыбается, как никогда раньше не улыбался. Просто рядом друг с другом они выглядят счастливыми.


End file.
